


𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘜𝘱 (𝘐𝘧 𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯)

by Arthuria_PenDragon



Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF GoM, Families of Choice, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, GoM as a Family, Inspired by Music, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Protective Team, Rakuzan GOM, Rakuzan Kuroko Tetsuya, Song: Stand Up (Fireflight), Songfic, Stress, Team as Family, Teikou Era, Teikou messed up their students a Lot, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Winners Mentality, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, friends/family, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthuria_PenDragon/pseuds/Arthuria_PenDragon
Summary: A short songfic about how the Kiseki no Sedai dealt with the pressure of Teikō and how it broke them... and how they stood up and preserved, for each other’s sake.AKA, the AU where life as a Teikō student was much worse, than in canon, but six basketball prodigies and a girl, refuse to bow out and instead fight for the family they made.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki & Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles, Generation of Miracles & Generation of Miracles, Generation of Miracles & Kise Ryouta, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Midorima Shintarou, Generation of Miracles & Momoi Satsuki, Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles & Murasakibara Atsushi, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ❦ 𝕂𝕟𝕊: 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪 ❦ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘜𝘱 (𝘐𝘧 𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯)

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know where this came from. The song just stuck in my head... And I somehow linked in with the former Teikō batch...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The song is not mine, nor are the characters. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. :3

Kuroko Tetsuya frowned a bit, as he walked trough the gates of Teikō Junior High — not that anyone could tell, that he was frowning. It wasn’t like anyone even noticed, he was _there_... Nothing new there. Everything was as he remembered it.

He slid trough the crowd, ignoring the many senior students, who were giving out flyers to make their clubs more popular. He knew which club he’ll choose, once it was time. He slid into his classroom, eyes briefly scanning those present. Observation first, situation analisys later. Not that there was anything to analise, really. (He shouldn’t even be _here_.)

Somehow, waking up this morning was worse, than when he had been hit in the head with a basketball, when he’d been younger and as a result, ended up falling from a few stairs. This... this was worse. This was a nightmare come alive. (This was a new chance, to start anew. Could he stop anything from spiralling out of control, like _then?_ )

His steps faltered a bit, when he noticed a certain redhead in the first row, next to the window. A redhead he knew all too well — Akashi Seijūrō. Oddly, the other students seemed to be avoiding him... there was a sort of murderous aura radiating from his former?— future? captain and it seemed to have sacred others away. The aura radiating from the redhead was unsettling, but Akashi looked more stressed, than anything. Not murderous, well at least, not the sort of murderous he had been (will be?) with scissors nearby.

He calmly walked up and looked at the other. (He didn’t remember Akashi being in the same class as him... neither of his future Miragen teammates had been classmates with him _then_...)

“Ohayo. Is this seat free?“ he asked calmly.

As expected, Akashi wasn’t startled by his appearance. Instead, the redhead looked at him calmly and they studied each other for a very long moment. There was... there was something familiar in those eyes. (Could it be...? Was he not the only one, who...?)

**_Look at all the lonely hearts  
Shivering out in the dark  
Hiding from the truth  
Cover up the proof_ **

Akashi closed his eyes and when he opened them again, sharp cheterocromic gaze stared back at him. “You were almost late, Tetsuya.“ he hissed softly. The tone was an odd mix of motherly worry and complete and utter disapproval, that he was used to from the ‘other‘ Akashi.

For once, seeing the mismatched eyes made him sigh in relief, as he slid into the seat. “Gomen, Captain.” he murmured, relief and joke mixing in his tone. (He wasn’t alone. He _hadn’t_ gone mad!)

”It’s fine, considering our... unusual circumstances.”

Kuroko hummed. “Who else?“

“I met Shintarō on my way here. He said he will see if Ryōta...”

He stole at glance at the cheterochromic eyes. “Okay. Aomine-kun? Murasakbara-kun? Momoi-san?“

The redhead shook his head. “I had no time to seek them out. We’ll see during lunch. For the time being, stick close to me.”

He opened his mouth to say, that they might not have the same schedule... but he thought better of it. Now... even this other side of his Captain was tamer, than it had once been... but it was still not adviced to go against him. So instead, he just closed his mouth and nodded mutely.

The arrival of their teacher cut off any chance of further conversation. (He just prayed to the kami he could name, that he will survive Teikō and that nothing would go the way it had before. He refused to lose his teamma— _family_ again.)

**_Demons that I've tried to hide  
Imprison me in my own lies  
And all that I can do is cover up the proof_ **

As it turned up all of them were back — all of them and even Momoi. And from then on, things seemed to go easier. Or at least, they thought it would be easy. They swore, that they would not let things go the way they had before. Things would not fall apart, like before. The first step towards a better future was Kise joining the basketball club immediately. (Like this, they would not have to deal with Haizaki’s hate, because the silver-haired player didn’t even have a chance at being a First String player, like before.)

Kuroko, knowing his style, didn’t have to rely so much on Akashi, instead, could get onto the First Sting with the others on the first (okay, second, Akashi had to intervene) try. The six of them stood together again and Momoi had come along, applying for the manager position. They were together again (together still) and it eased everyone’s nerves, amidst the mess they were in.

Training was no ligher, than what they remembered. In fact, it seemed to be worse, than what they remembered. Plus, their seniors looks weren’t reassuring either. Well no one dared to approach Murasakibara and Akashi... but Kise and Kuroko had problems with older students. Especially after the announcement, that the stand up of the team was final.

Oh, it didn’t mean that either of them let themselves be beat up or anything... but their lives became even harder. Teikō had high standards in _everything_ — and hearing the winners-speech at least thrice trough the opening ceremony, worded differently, hadn’t helped either of them.

But they tried, for themselves. For each other. Failure was not an opinion.

**_Don't be afraid to  
(Stand up)  
Stand up if you're broken  
(Stand up)  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way_ **

But somehow _nothing_ went the way they wanted it to. Somehow... somehow they _lost_ a practice match, despite knowing each others’ moves, like the back of their hands and it was even more of a struggle. Aomine and Kuroko — the unbreakable pair they were— got demoted to Second String, which put extra pressure on them all.

They were — will be— the _Kiseki no Sedai._ No one — _absolutely no one_ would take that spot away from them. They wanted to make things _right_ , not ruin them even more.

They preserved. They fought tooth and nail to stand on the same ground again. Neither of them said anything, if they found Aomine practicing on the nearby street court. (Once, Akashi was passing by the gym, after being forced to stay longer, due to Student Council matters ad he found a passed-out-exhausted Kuroko on the floor.)

That wasn’t mentioned again either. They didn’t mention how the next week Kise joined Kuroko in the late night endevours, nor was it mentioned, that soon after, it was Midorima who found them. Kuroko passed out and Kise himself barely conscious.

**_Stand up if you need love  
(Stand up)  
This is not Judgment Day  
You don't have to hide, there's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_ **

They won their matches, but in response, training got harder. Their peers’ hate and the teachers’ expectations grew. They ignored it all. They only had each other. Soon after the official training times were done, all of them found themselves in the Third String gym, practicing their individual skills. Practicing teamwork. Practicing against imaginary opponents, with Momoi provindnig her data from her observations and previous knowledge of their overall skills.

It was her, who made sure, they had proper breaks and that despite all the training, their homeworks were still done. (If they got kicked out due to bad grades, all these efforts would be in vain, she said and such thing was unacceptable.)

Somehow, trough their struggles to maintain (gain back) their skills and surviving with good enough grades... somehow the rest of Teikō stopped existing. Soon, the seven of them were _The Group_ , who were never seen without each other — two of them together, at the very least, during every minute of the day.

**_Secrets got me torn apart  
Trying to destroy my heart  
But I can see the light  
It's cutting through the night_ **

Some even whispered some of them might be dating one another — like Kuroko and Akashi or Aomine and Kise. _Bleh_ , ridiculous! They were friends! **Family!**

They clung to each other. Aomine started training more and more with Kuroko, so their teamwork was the very best out of them all, altough at this point all of them could seamlessly revice and give passes to Kuroko, which then could be turned into their specialised moves. For the first days, their own skills seemed to have been against them... their bodies too weak and young to play the way they’d played before — or rather, would play later. Whatever.

**_Don't run away  
(Don't run away)  
Don't be afraid to_ **

Sometimes, they felt like they wanted to quit. But then each of them were reminded of what their past— future was like and despite their doubts and the pressure, they soldiered on. Teachers marvelled at their ‘almost grown-up‘ mentality... or sometimes, in less favourable circumstances, they questioned their mental stabilty. (Especially Akashi’s with his dual personality and all, but so far, they could cover it up nicely.) But even with them covering for their scissors-wielding Captain, Akashi had become known as the Devil incarnate, for the Basketball Club of Teikō. Even their coach was wary of the redhead...

Today was another hard practice for the First String and this time, the two teams were completely different from before. It was the five of them on court — the Kiseki— against third-years. Said third years had not gone easy on them and considering the previous training they’d gone trough (courtesy of a redhead) Kise had to be subbed out for Kuroko sooner, than usual, altough the blonde had scored as much as Aomine had. Right now, the two teams’ scores were equal, which didn’t bother them too much. (They wanted to be the best again, but they swore not to crush their opponents the way they had before.)

Everything was okay, until a third-year floored Kuroko, causing the teal to fall in a bad way, so that there was refree time. Kuroko stood and as he did so, he saw the mockery in the older players’ eyes. Even after all this time, many thought he was unworthy of his position among the likes of Akashi and Aomine. The bastards forgot, that only _his teammates_ could catch his passes. Several people cried out at once, as he fell and stood. Peope he knew as well, as he knew himself.

“Kuroko!”

“Tetsuya!”

“Kurokocchi!”

“Tetsu!”

“Kuro-chin!”

“Tetsu-kun!”

Six different cries, six different voices. One emiotion. Everything hurt. His hand hurt the most, but he stood up slowly, glared at the older players, his cold, sky blue gaze locking with Aomine’s dark blue —dark and stormy, like the bottom of the ocean— and with Akashi’s mismatched eyes, that promised death. Death for the third-years, once this match was over.

“I’m fine.“ he hissed in a low voice and looked at Midorima, as he nodded to the coach, that he was ready to continoue. The man seemed sceptical for a moment, but then agreed. As the ball went trough the air, Kuroko caught it and with a well-known move, sent it flying trough the court.

_Ignite Pass: Kai._

Aomine caught it without a blink and immediately scored with his Formless Shot. The people stared, wide-eyed and gaping. Only his teammates were unaffected, having seen and experienced the move several times.

From then on, whenever he got his hands on the ball, either an Ignite Pass or it’s improved version sent the ball into Aomine’s and Akashi’s hands, while the two kept scoring, not even letting the other team breath. They swore never to break a team the way they’d broken others, during the Nationals... but these older players never learned. They were always hounding them — especially Kuroko, Kise and Momoi— looking for a moment of weakness to humiliate them.

**_Stand up if you're broken  
(Stand up)  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way_ **

So far, Kuroko’s calmness and reasonining had held the team back from retailiating in any shape or form. But now, even Kuroko had had _enough_. He wasn’t the meek, invisible boy he’d been _then_.

Pass after pass, he let his teammates have the ball, not even letting the older players touch it. Midorima’s threes, Aomine’s Formless Shots... Akashi’s dunks. Point after point went to them and even when they pointedly let the others have the ball — no one was blind or a fool, the spectators could see, that they had _deliberately_ let the third-years get hold of it,— Murasakibara blocked every single shot, cold, silent fire burning in the giant’s eyes.

Needless to say they’d won.

No, they’d _crushed_ the third years.

**_Stand up if you need love  
(Stand up)  
This is not Judgment Day  
You don't have to hide, there's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_ **

And even as they walked down from court, Kuroko found himself in the protective circle of his teammates, Momoi already on her feet, to tend to his injuries. Akashi’s mismatched eyes glared at the downed third years (who’d fallen victim to his ankle breaks, followed by the typically-Akashi-sentence “Your head is held too high“). Needless to say, the older players were trembling and from the looks of it, even their coaches were unnerved by those words, which was quite the accomplishment.

“Try harming one of _my teammates_ again,“ Akashi made a subtle, but clear gesture at them, “and what you got today, will be heaven, compared to the suffering I’ll bring you.“ he hissed, before turning away. Mismatched eyes found him in a moment. “Are you well, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko hummed softly, not even concerned by the sudden tone change from the redhead. It was normal for him. “I think so. A few days of rest and I’ll be back on court, Akashi-kun.”

“Let a doctor be the judge of that.“

Kuroko rolled his eyes at those words — although only his teammates noticed the gesture. (For everyone else, he was as deadpan and unreadable, as usual.) “If it makes you sleep better at night, Akashi-kun...”

****

**_You say you love me  
That's all I'll ever need  
If you say I'm good enough  
That's good enough for me_ **

Teikō was Hell on Earth, every moment of it. The hard practice — and sometimes even the curriculum— was enough to discourage some students and they simply dropped out, spirits and hopes tampered by the toughness of the school. Hell, the shool’s very foundations,— the damnable winners-mentality they’d all come to despise— were flawed. And the more flawed the system was, the more it tore people apart. That was a simple fact, they’d all come to expereice in one way of another.

But they didn’t bow out. They had each other and they’d made a wov and failure was _not_ an option. They were friends — they were family. And family didn’t leave each other behind. Their future was already different —would be different—from what they’d lived before. They had come to accept that years ago, perhaps even before the repeat of the first opening ceremony.

They didn’t cling to the future, that was now the past. They didn’t wonder about Shūtoku, Kaijō, Seirin... or their friends and teammates from a time they would probably never live. Because, even if they could make friends with those people again, it would mean splitting up...

...and splitting up had been their greatest mistake. Teikō had tried to break them in that previous timeline —and it had broken them, as it had broken many others. They had been merely too blind to see it.

Not again. This time, they’ll stay together, no matter what.

**_Stand up if you're broken  
(Stand up)  
Stand up if you feel ashamed  
You are not alone when you hurt this way_ **

After that one match against the third-years, that landed Kuroko in medical care for the following two weeks, Teikō as a whole, feared the _Kiseki no Sedai_. (They’d gained— or rather, re-gained— their nickname last year, which meant they were dubbed prodigies even sooner, than in their original time.)

They were feared and respected at the same time. The other students couldn’t really decide how to approach them, even if it was something as simple, as working together for a project. But they didn’t care. They pulled trough.

The practice Akashi made them go trough took their mind off of everything. The Basketball Club’s other members had long stopped complaining about the tyrannical ways of the redhead. They just simply crumpled to the ground in silence, once they couldn’t keep up the pace. People had long gotten used to the fact, that the only ones the Kiseki no Sedai paid attention to, were each other.

And that was all, that they needed. That was how their days went by. 

Go to classes, eat at the same table, at the same time — it had become such a routine, that the particualr table they always sat at, was left vacant after the seventh month of the first year,— finish classes, go trough practice, eat out together, more practice at a street court, doing homework and then falling to bed.

It was okay. They had each other and they enjoyed it. And the routine stopped them from going mad. It was the routine, that helped them keep their heads above the water, otherwise the demands of school and basketball would have long broken them (again).

Their matches were, in a way, similar to that of the past — others had trouble keeping up with them. Most of the time, they won... but their promise was in front of their eyes. They never broke another player’s spirit again. They never ruined teams.

(Instead, somehow, they’d become the beacon for every person, who held a basketball in their hand. They were the motivation for children to pick up the ball and learn to dribble. Kids — and even older people— wanted to be like _them_. Wanted to play basketball as well as they did, wanted to love it the way they loved it.... but no one really understood them.)

They couldn’t uderstand. _Never_.

**_Stand up if you need love  
(Stand up)  
This is not Judgment Day  
You don't have to hide, there's no need to run  
Everything will be okay_ **

When the time came to chose a school —this time they _would not_ split up— they played rock-paper-scissors, because if they tried settling the matter with _basketball_ , it would have _never_ come to an end and Momoi would just have gotten irritated at their indecisiveness to chose their new school.

Thier old ones were the only ones they even considered.

_Kaijō. Shūtoku. Seirin. Yōsen. Tōō. Rakuzan._

Six schools... and six teams they’d come to care for in their own ways. However, they were aware, that their bonds, their lives had changed. It was different from what it had been before and they knew, that they shall never have the same bond with those teams, as before.

In the end, Akashi won the game.

**_Stand up if you're broken_ **  
**_(Stand up)_ **  
**_This is not Judgment Day_ **

And so, they chose Rakuzan. Kise, Midorima, Akashi and Momoi getting into the place was one thing. But in all honesty, Kuroko, Aomine and Murasakibara just stared at each other and wondered just _how many strings_ their redhead Captain had pulled, to get them into the school.

And on the top of it, they somehow even landed in the _same class_.

Same old, same old. Akashi Seijūrō always gets, what he wants. And Akashi Seijūrō wanted them in the same school — in the same class. So they landed in the same class.

Rakuzan’s team was tougher. The school in a way, was very much like Teikō — but they’d survived Teikō. This time, they had survived and _nothing_ would break them apart _now_. Practice was tough — proving that they’d worked together the best they were, in that known six man line-up Teikō had used, was even harder. But they were used to it.

Sweat, blood, tears, glares... nothing was unknown in the climb towards the top. They had survied Teikō. No... by the last year, they literallly _ruled_ the school (or maybe that was just Akashi).

And it was the same in Rakuzan.

They met their old teams and friends too. They tried forming tentative bonds, for the sake of lives long past, for the sake of something better, so they would not make the same mistakes again... but the differences were obvious. They had bonds from other schools, of course. For one, Mdorima and Takao still formed a bond and were in a way, considered friends. Somehow, Aomine landed himself a protégé — who, surprisingly was _Sakurai_ of all people. (How _that_ happened, would forever remain a mystery.) Kise became fast friends with Kasamatsu and Murasakibara found Himuro again. Kuroko also grew close to Himuro and found out from him, that Kagami had never even considered coming to Japan... (Odd, but then again, they’d fucked up the timeline... so... something was ought to happen...) But Kuroko found himself sharing a light friendship with Hyūga and Kiyoshi from Seirin, which eased his mind and Riko and Satsuki had also became tentative aquantinces.

So it was okay.

And most of all, they stood on the top of the Japanese basketball world.

As a team, a team who had never split up. A team, who were family. A team, who had survived Hell, that had been Teikō and had been made stronger for it. They were broken, yet they were whole.

People —and life—could send them spiraling down into Hell, as many times, as they wanted, but as long as the seven of them were _together_ , they _survied_. Because they were friends. Becuase they were a team. Because they were a family.

Because...

_They were the Kiseki no Sedai of Rakuzan._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments. Thank you :3


End file.
